Untold Pasts
by Reykis
Summary: They never mentioned Lyon's past. Gray never finished his. Maybe there was something that they both can't look back on.. haha apncpiewjfweibapiewbdjcpaiwebfjaewcs story's better
1. Introductions

**Apjncparuinjcpoeihf yay, it's mah first Fairy Tail fanfic! So for some readers of my other story, Family Found (Soul Eater), I'm sorry for not updating for a while, my computer was taken away. :( **

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy. And please don't judge me too much cuz im only on about episode 72 (about when that crazy lady makes an artificial dragon and traps Natsu in)...so if anything happens in the future that I didn't know about, no judges, k? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

A blond girl ran desperately through a forest, pursued by a group of mages. She stopped short, nearly falling into a churning river before her. The girl spun around, fear in her eyes, looking helplessly cornered as the wizards caught up, surrounding her.

"Checkmate, bitch." a single voice spoke up from a group. A couple of his friends snickered. "Once we're done with you, maybe Fairy Tail would think twice before-" his voice flattered as he saw a smile slowly dance across her lips.

"Think again." Lucy fingered a golden key on a keychain attached to her belt. "Open, gate of the Water Bearer," she shouted, inserting the key into the river and turned it, as if unlocking a door. "AQUARIUS!"

A woman with blue hair and a mermaid tail appeared in the water, holding an um **(A/N: that thing that she holds, sorta like a jug. Yeah, I did my research). **

"Aquarius! I need you to wipe out those guys!" then remembering that the spirit could be unpredictable, she added, "Please?"

The blue mermaid looked at the blond Celestial mage disdainfully. Then she summoned a river of water at the group of wizards, who smashed into trees, knocking them unconscious, and gave Lucy a faceful of water in the process.

She barfed out a stream of water and coughed up a fish to see Aquarius looming over her.

"Listen up girlie, I'm going on vacation with Scorpio, _my boyfriend_," she said, emphasizing on boyfriend, "So don't even think of summoning me for a while. Maybe in the next week. No, make that in the next 3 weeks." The spirit turned a tail **(A/N: haha, no pun intended)** and disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucy gave a resigned sigh and slumped against tree, looking up in the sky, seeing flames arc up and bodies flying over the treetops. She closed her eyes, hearing the sounds of battle and her rent money disappearing with every crash of a tree falling down to the earth and the yells of requip, fire dragon, ice make, and sky dragon attacks.

~O~

"I shall ask once more: WHERE IS HE?" Erza barked at the mage, whose shirt she grabbed, making him whimper and shake his head. She sighed and like every other one before him, punted him, sending him flying over the treetops. She glared at the remaining of wizards. "Anyone else?"

Though they still kept their stance, Erza can tell that they were absolutely terrified. She smiled dangerously, making a couple of them flee.

"REQUIP!"

~O~

"Well then Happy, it looks like they aren't talking! I guess we'll just have to do what we do best!"

"Aye, sir!"

"FIRE DRAGON: WING ATTACK!"

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T BURN DOWN THE WHOLE FOREST!"

"SHUT UP, STRIPER!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP, FLAME BRAIN!"

"I SAID IT FIRST!"

"SERIOUSLY?! JUST PAY ATTENTION!"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I SAID IT FIRST!"

Gray muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER YOUR THICK HEAD!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!

"WATCH WHERE YOU AIM!"

**(A/N: haha I can come up with a page of useless insults between gray and natsu...uhh I guess I should stahp here for now...)**

**So I should end it now, tell me what you guys think and stuff (*COUGH* REVIEWS)**


	2. What happened later

**Mmkey guise... I know I just published this yesterday, but I just did the 2nd chapter... I think the first one might confuse you and stuff so heres the 2nd...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY SONGS BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

Somewhere else, a grandfather clock struggled to climb a steep cliff. Suddenly several shadows fell across it's face, and startling it, making it lose it's hold and fall, with the shadows' owners, and scream like a girl.

A few seconds later, a dull thud sounded at the bottom of the cliff._ "Miss Lucy groans in pain, for she had bruised her bottom."_

~O~

"Carla! What am I supposed to do?" Wendy gasped for air, running from another group of wizards.

"Attack them of course! You can't run forever!"

"Oh! Right, okay then!" the blue haired girl stopped abruptly, facing the mages. "Sky Dragon: Roar!" A strong gust of wind sent the group smashing though trees and over a cliff.

"Well done, child!"

~O~

A fist slammed down on a table. "I TOLD YOU TO BRING ME THE LEADER, NOT DESTROY THE WHOLE FOREST!" a man in a suit roared. Lucy sweatdropped and braced herself for the magical words that she usually heard at the end of a mission.

"NO PAY!"

~O~

It was getting dark. Up ahead, Lucy spotted an inn. "Hey, we should stay there for the night!" The others agreed.

Inside was an restaurant, with a bar and stage. Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy squeezed into a booth, waiting for Gra to come back from his room. Erza ordered 5 meals, one for each of them. Them suddenly, a waitress called out ,"Hey Myc! It's a full house tonight! C'mon sing something!"

Lucy stared intently at her. Somehow the girl looked familiar to her, but she just doesn't know where she saw her before.

The bartender, a boy about 17 years old shook his mane of white hair and continues pouring beverages. The waitress from before started chanting his name, and a long platinum bond haired waitress joined in, then soon the whole staff started chanting. Reluctantly, the bartender took of his apron and walked up stage. Someone tossed him a case and he took out a viola resembling a battle axe. He looked into the crowd and nodded to the platinum blond waitress.

Suddenly the air around him started flicking and dimmed. The lights in the bar darkened and 4 shadowy blobs formed around him. They shaped into identical figures of him, each holding an instrument. A guitar, keyboard, and drum kit.

He laughed. "I don't even need this!" The bartender tossed the viola up into the air. Lucy cringed, expecting it to smash into the ground. A shadowy hand that appeared out of the shadows caught it and placed it back into it's case, closing it and bringing it to the open hand of the platinum blond haired waitress.

Gray walked in and slide next to Lucy. "Hey what's going on?"

Lucy shushed him and continue watching as she ate her cake.

The bartender winked at the waitress, "Thanks sis, can I have a guitar?" Like the identical figures that waited patiently for him, it started out as a shadowy blob and focused into a red and black bass guitar.

"So my name is Michael, or Myc, with a Y. I'm singing this for Ace over there, in the dark blue hair with the red streak. Yeah, wave. Mmkay, so this song is called Welcome to the Black Parade."

Gray chocked on his strawberry cheesecake and Natsu punched him.

A few piano notes played, and Myc took a deep breath.

**(A/N: okay haha think I put too much a/n's...okay... Uhhh...qe[aioehfn[oewfhpwieajksmxpgfbape;fkmpaewodfkmc)**

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the savior of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

Suddenly the song turned into a more disturbed, yet happy tone

_Sometimes I get the feeling he's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

The combined voices of Myc and his clones came together into a harmony

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

When the song finished, the room was filled in a stunned silence, then smashed into applause. Lucy looked at Gray. Like everybody else, he looked shocked. But he looked like he saw a ghost. He looked at her straight in the eye and uttered a single word.

"Lyon"

**Okay, I'm done here. For now. 3rd chp coming up soon! Sorry, I'm bad at song stuff haha. Mmhm...kay. Bai. **

**Reviews?**


	3. Lyon?

**So some one who read this told me that Gray already met Lyon before. No shit. Course I know. Just read on and you'l find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, (just my oc's and story)**

"What?"

But Gray was already approaching Myc, who was talking to his friends, the waitresses.

"Hey, Myc?" The bartender turned.

"Hi, um, who are you?"

"A friend of your brother." Myc's face paled and he doubled over and looked like he got punched in the gut.

"W- what?"

"Come over to my booth." Gray led him over to the booth where the others were waiting, with confusion splattered all over their faces. Ace and the other girl joined them. Myc looked at Gray.

"What do you know about my brother?"

"We trained together."

"What was his name?"

"Lyon Vastia.." The table was stunned in silence.

Natsu burped, startling the group.

"Haha, sorry, it was just getting too serious here." Erza punched him, knocking him out, and his head banged on the table.

The red head slid out of the booth, holding an unconscious Natsu over her shoulder. "I'm going to take him back. Lucy, Wendy, you coming?"

"No."

"Yeah." Wendy followed Erza out.

Once more, the table enveloped into an awkward silence

"So...who are you?" Lucy extended her hand towards the blond, who looked a couple years younger than the other two. The girl stared at the hand and eventually shook it.

"My name is Cynthia."

"And that shadow thing that you did...what kind magic was that?"

**(A/N: ;-; what is this sorcery)**

"Dragon Slayer magic."

Lucy gaped at her. "You too?!" Cynthia leaned forward, excitement in her eyes.

"Wait you're one too?"

"No, but Natsu and Wendy are..." Somewhere in the distance, a door banged open, and a pinkette dashed out, hearing it's name.

"Did their dragons-" Suddenly, a blur sped by the table, startling it's guests. Natsu screeched to a stop. He ran back to the table, slamming his palms on the tabletop, and looked Cynthia in the eye, face inches away from hers.

"You're a dragon slayer too?"

"Yeah..." she awkwardly said, leaning away

"How do I know you're not a fake?"

"I was really trained! By a dragon called Duscron!" 

"Oh really then? Okay, when did he disappear?"  
"He left me on July 7, X777...i thought it was another test...well you see, he was always hard on me and would throw situations at me to see how I would handle it. So I lived on in the cave, waiting for him to return...but he never did."

Natsu's face softened. "Okay, I believe you..." He slid back into the booth.

"So...I never caught your names. And where are you from?" Myc asked. Lucy flashed him the mark on her hand.

"We're from Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy, and this is Gray."

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster?" Ace croaked. "I thought you were dead." Gray leaned forward, studying her face, trying to remember if he knew her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Alice. Your sister."

**(A/N: sorry for all the conversation stuff in this story...)**

Gray paled. "But Deliora! He killed everybody!" Alice put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"No, I thought so too. I woke up to ruins, and can't find anybody else alive."

"I should've looked for you! A-and I left! I just left you..." tears started forming around the corners of Gray's eyes.

"Gray-"

Suddenly the door flew open. Six wizards marched through, oblivious to the stares, eyes scanning the bar, as if looking for something - or someone. Cynthia gave a strangled gasped and shrunk into her seat, as if to hide herself. Her wide eyes looked up at Alice and Myc's.

"They found us! The Silver Arch found us!"

*insert omnomnominous ending music here*

* * *

**◊ apologies for the crappy name, you know the dark dragon's name? yeah, i'll take name suggestion in reviews or PM for the shadow dragon's name!**

* * *

**Nyehhh... Okay I think that's about enough for now. Sorry if this one's short and sorta choppy, but I'l be posting the next one soon, if my computer doesn't get taken away anytime soon :3**

**You know the drills and stuff**

**Reviews! :D**


	4. A Sort of Special Announcement

**Hey guys, I know you people probably expected this to the be the next chapter (haha you guys are funny, thinking that I can update this fast). But about the last chapter and all that:**

**I said I was looking for names for the Shadow Dragon. And I was thinking maybe I could give it a couple more weeks. Just PM me or review in any chapter. **

**And I would like to say that I'm open to suggestions, cuz I have things in life. I need to raise my grades so I can attend promo (im in 8th grade), and typical other asian stuff, the internet, and then there's my anime.**

**So if you guys have any ideas I think it's best you message me, so others can't really tell if im going to use it. And course, I will give credit to original owners of the idea.**

**I would also like to say that the 5th chapter is already in progress, and some ideas for the 6th. Again, I'm open to suggestions. **

**Also, for some of you Soul Eater fans out there who read this, I was thinking maybe you could read some stories that I wrote. Family Found, The Illusionist, and 12 days of soul eater. (apologies for crappy titles).**

**And the moment that you guys probably/ might/ sort of be expecting now: meh reviews on the reviews that people post to review! :D I'm not going to go through them all, just a couple.**

.

.

From Eliana,

Ok... I'm freaking out right now O.O You just mixed my favourite anime with one of my favourite songs of my favourite group... and linking it with Gray's past, just like I've always thought that would be awesome... I'm seriously freaked out xD

Btw, I liked this chapter :) (But it's still too short, as most of it is the song xD).

I think that you can improve and make it less confusing (the fight scene I mean). See you! :D

**Yay! I really like that song too! Was just going to throw it in and somehow put in the storyline...and I'll try to make some chapters longer, and stuff less confusing... :)**

**And I guess... See you?**

From Guest(s?)

I think I'm in love...

**(that's great...)**

.

Maybe onyxial?

.

Stygneel?

.

**Okay uhhh im sorry, but I can't really tell if you're 3 different people or just one person. And it's great that you're in love... With one of my OC's... (*smiles weirdly*) and I might take one of those names if nobody else posts anymore.**

**... So those where the ones that caught my eye while scrolling through some reviews, and as for the other ones... Thanks for all the other reivews, they where helpful and encouraging. **

**I'll try to post next chapter, hopefully before the end of the month, and if not, by valentines day...**

**I guess... Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**0wo 4th chapter already... I would like to tanks all of the people who reviewed, especially this one girl, Elianna. So guys, thanks for reading all the stuff that I write, (haha if only I could get a grade on this in language arts).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Myc's gray eyes hardened. "Listen up guys, I'll distract them and you run. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, you guys too," he said in a low voice.

"No! Myc, you don't have to do this!" The mage looked at Cynthia, his expression softening.

"Yes I do. I have to do what ever I can to protect you guys, remember? I promised."

"You also promised that you would stay with us!" The boy was quiet. Then Gray stood up.

"We'll help too. Lucy, go get Erza, Wendy, and Carla and take them outside with Alice and Cynthia. We can handle this." She slid out and hurried away from the room, along with Happy. Alice took Cynthia's hand.

"Wait. Let me at least help you first." she stood up, facing the wizards, who's backs were turned, and closed her eyes in deep concentration, softly whispering something. Six shadowy orbs formed in her palm. Her eyes snapped open and flung the orbs at the mages.

They smashed into their target's faces, expanding and soon covered their entire face then onto their entire body, muffled screams turning to slience, their hands clawing at their throat for air. People screamed and fled the room. Gray stared, horrified, at the six mages, almost feeling bad for them.

"What did you do? You don't need to kill them!"

"Those won't kill them, It just temporarily- ohmygod" Cynthia suddenly stopped, staring at Gray. Natsu nudged him.

"Clothes."

"Crap!" He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. Gray looked back at Cynthia, who was still goggling at him, along with Alice. "Sorry, habit, long story," he apoligised.

"Sure.." Alice responded. There was a moment of silence, then everybody looked at the six struggling blobs before them.

"What's going to happen to them?" Natsu asked.

"They're going to pass out. Once the shadows sense that they're out cold, they keep them in there for about a couple of hours."

The group walked outside, to see Wendy, Lucy, Carla, Happy, and an Erza waiting for them, with their belongings. Lucy looked up in surprise.

"Done already? And you didn't destroy the building!" Erza raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhh...no." Lucy turned back to the group. "So...I assume you guys are going to quit after what happened, right?"

Alice chuckled. "Yeah, we were thinking of retiring soon anyway..." Myc rolled his eyes.

"So maybe I was thinking, you guys can join Fairy Tail! I mean, Cynthia, there's other Dragon Slayers in the guild. There's Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, and another Dragon Slayer could help." Cynthia smiled. Lucy turned to Myc. "So you guys up for it?"

"Sure!"

**(A/N: sorry for short fight scene..)**

**Hey guys, I know I said something about a longer chapter, and quality work, but I just wanted to upload this asap, so I can start thinking of random pairings and next chapter, k?**

**Next one coming up soon, I'm not kidding around.  
Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**huzzah, it's chapter 6. Yeah, I kept the promise thing that I would update quickly, and I did! :D so hope you guys like this and the usual.. And again, yay! I think this is sorta a record. I just updated this story exactly 24 hours after the last one...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy blinked groggily. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and for once, it was completely quiet. She got out of bed ad shuffled to the kitchen, with her eyes half closed.

She stumbled over the sleeping body of Cynthia, and fell flat on her face, taking down a chair. They just arrived back from their latest mission with 3 new members of Fairy Tail, she let them stay over for the night.

Lucy got back up and looked at the Dragon Slayer. She didn't wake, but mumbled something about cake and continued sleeping.

The Celestial Wizard sighed and padded into the kitchen. Then she frowned. There was something wrong. This place was too quiet. Lucy poked her head back into the living room and checked the bathroom and her room. She even looked in the oven. She checked everywhere, but nobody -other than Cynthia- was in.

Lucy was glad that no random stranger was in her house. But where was Alice and Myc? Then she spotted a note resting on her desk. Curious, she read it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Thanks for letting us stay at your place for the night. Me and Myc are going to explore the town and look for a house. We'll be back soon, so you can take us to the guild hall. Don't worry, we'll try not to destroy anything. Yet. :)_

_~Ace_

She smiled and sat down at her mahogany desk. _Maybe now I can finally work on my book. And I don''t think Cynthia's waking up anytime soon._ So she sat down and picked up her quill. There was just this one part she thought of and was just dying to it write down before she could forget.

_She heard voices. They were coming from above on the ledge. Aria slowly inched her way up the steep cliff, each foothold barely large enough for a toe._

_When she got up, she saw 3 figures, but the shadows made it hard to make out their faces. Suddenly, something tapped her shoulder, making her jump in fright. Aria turned around to find..._

Then the wall exploded.

**Mmkay. I know, short chapter. But I was thinking, maybe I could write slightly shorter than usual chapters and torture you guys with cliff hangers... Just maybe.**

**Since this is a short one, I will update in a couple of days, so don't kill yourselves.**

**I will attempts to make the next one longer, since I have a late start and minimum day at school tomorrow...so maybe, some reviews? I'm not expecting alot though, just some stuff like 'your on the right track' or something. **

**Just your thoughts. yeah.**

**Okay. Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha. I lied. I said I was going to update in 2 days, at latest Friday. But it was Chinese New Year. (祝大家新年快樂所有這些亞洲人在那裡****!) and Valentine's day (forever alone, lol) and I'm testing for the CM test. THIS FLUFFING WEEKEND.**

**aijdncapiewjncpaijwendcpijewknpadksmcopaewkjfp9uihjnlkmcaijvaljednvoiqerj**

** so here it is. Next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

A pink comet smashed through the wall, demolishing Lucy desk, sending ink, paper and wood flying. It skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, next to Cynthia, lying in a heap on the ground.

The body stood up and brushed itself off. It noticed a dumbfounded Lucy and waved. "Hey Lucy! Nice seeing you here!" Natsu said cheerfully

Lucy got over her shock and screamed," OHMYGOSH, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah, course I am. I've been through a lot worse, you know."

"No, not you, my book!" she ran over to the rubble, looking for the remains of her work.

Happy flew in, hovering next to Natsu. "Natsu! Are you okay?" he asked. "oh hey, Lucy. Anyway, they beat you up pretty bad. You going back?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving." he was about to step out from the window ledge when Lucy stopped him.

"Wait! Did you see Alice and Myc?"

"Yeah, I was just fighting Myc and Gray. I think Ace was somewhere there too."

Suddenly the door flew open, and Myc, Alice, and Gray ran in, with Alice and Myc gasping for breath and Gray half naked.

"Lucy, did you see Na-" Gray stopped short when he noticed Natsu standing there. "There you are! I thought saw you land somewhere here! Ice Make:-"

"Discor-"

"Shadow Stitch," a deadly whisper rose above the clamor.

**(A/N: guess who ;u; )**

The apartment diminished into a confused silence.

"What's going on? I CAN'T MOVE!" Natsu yelled, "Fire Dragon-"

"NO NATSU YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN THE WHOLE BUILDING!"

"ROAR!" he finished, his mouth wide open. But no fire came out.

"Close your mouth, Natsu, you're going to catch flies," Gray said.

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!"

"Ice princess?" Alice snickered. Suddenly, she noticed the panicked look on Myc's face and shut up. Her face went white and she muttered, "Ohh shit, guys you better shut up."

"SAYS WHO?"

"Me." Everybody looked at Shadow Dragon Slayer, who's facial expression looked like she would kill the next person who spoke. "Can't you guys fight somewhere else?"

Alice sighed, looking relieved. "This time, you guys got lucky. Never wake her up when she's into something. Ever," she quietly commented.

"WELL, WE'RE ALREADY HERE! LET'S FIGHT!" Natsu roared.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer silently stood up, her bangs covering her eyes, still in her turtle pajamas she borrowed from Lucy. When she looked up, her eyes looked like she could suck the life out of someone. "You wanna fight?" she asked.

"HELL YEAH!"

"I don't think you can do much, being stuck to the ground, unable to use your fire. And if we're going to fight, let's not fight here. Let's go. Outside."

Natsu nodded. "Fine."

Gray noticed that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and he had goosebumps on his arms. "Jeez, she's scarier than Erza." He turned to Alice. "Is she always like this?"

"Only when you piss her off," she replied.

Cynthia opened the window and stood on the edge. She nodded to Lucy and said, "We'll pay for the damages, don't worry about it."

And on that note, she smiled and jumped out the window, followed by Natsu.

* * *

**I'm not even going to try to lie this time. I probably won't update soon lol. Imma going to take the CM test, start a youtube channel (either Reykis, or reykistheunicorn), and probably think of a good title for a new fanfiction on Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. :)**

**So.. Reviews!**


End file.
